


Coffee Shop Confessions II: Your Life Will Surely Change

by shopgirl152



Series: Coffee Shop Confessions [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Baljeet POV, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Dating, Friendship/Love, Impulsive First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, awkward first date, awkward first kiss, coffee shop confessions sequel, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: This is the Day by The The starts playing over the speakers in the coffee shop. Baljeet can't help but feel that sometime later, this song and this moment will mark a turning point in his life...





	Coffee Shop Confessions II: Your Life Will Surely Change

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as a weird sort of visualization exercise in order to get me to sleep one night. It started with a coffee shop and grew organically from there. I'd like to say this is as good as the first story, but I can't promise that. Hope you guys like it.

The smell of coffee wafts throughout Steam Noir, the scent of mochas, macchiatos and cinnamon combining to form an atmosphere that's currently buzzing with conversation.

Baljeet sits at one of the tables grading papers. He's waiting for Buford. This is his and Buford's first official date. One he made a week ago. After Buford came out to him. For whatever reason, he isn't nervous about the impending date. In fact, this is the calmest he's felt in awhile. Maybe it's the atmosphere, the smell of coffee or the papers he's grading. Or getting to see his best friend turned date soon.

He sticks a red pen between his teeth, absently chewing it. This paper's a tough one; it could be a B or a B+. He hasn't decided yet.

He looks up as the bell above the door chimes and sees Buford. His best friend. Not even dressed for the occasion, but dressed in his typical shorts, top and green scarf. Buford swishes his hair out of his eyes and Baljeet stares, enchanted.

When did his best friend become a man? And an attractive one at that?

Baljeet stops grading the paper and places his chin in his hand, staring at Buford. The long, hairy legs; the strong physique; the hair constantly getting his face. He sighs. Oh the things he could do to his best friend right now...

The thoughts are unwelcome. Though not _that_ unwelcome...

"Yo Jeet!" Buford calls to him and he starts, the pen he didn't realize was still in his mouth clattering to the table. He picks up the pen, noticing it's mangled with several teeth marks. It almost looks like...

He drops the pen, blushing furiously. Luckily, Buford doesn't appear to notice the faux pas.

"Jeet! What kinda coffee ya want?! I'm buyin!"

Baljeet stifles a laugh and smiles. He gets up and walks over, lightly chiding the other teen. "You do not have to yell across the coffee shop; I can hear you just fine." He fights the sudden urge to kiss Buford on the cheek as he gets in line in front of him. "And you most certainly are not buying. It is my treat this time, remember?"

Buford grins. "Yeah, I know. Just wanted ta see if you remembered."

Baljeet playfully shoves him. "You have not changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

"NEXT!"

The loud proclamation from the barista startles the both of them. Baljeet realizes they have been staring into each other's eyes and he turns away, trying to hide a blush.

"Heh. That is one loud barista. So...how is film school going?"

"You asked me that last week."

"Oh. Sorry."

This is the Day by The The starts playing over the speakers in Steam Noir, cutting through the sudden awkward silence. Baljeet can't help but feel that sometime later, this song and this moment will mark a turning point in his life.

_This is the day your life will surely change. This is the day, when things fall into place..._

Maybe today is that day.

"Can I help you?"

Baljeet blinks, registering the fact he is now at the counter and the impatient barista is glaring at him. "Ummm...a plain coffee for me and..." he motions to Buford.

"A double caramel machiato with extra foam."

"And extra sugar." Baljeet can't help himself.

"Haha. Very funny." Buford watches as Baljeet pays the cashier. "I thought we promised to never talk about last week."

" _You_ promised. I said no such thing." Baljeet smirks at the look his friend gives him. "Come; I already have a table for us."

"How long ya been here?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?" Buford blinks in amazement as he sits down. "Whatcha been doin this whole time?" He opens a sugar packet and stirs it into the coffee.

Baljeet hides a smile as he points to the stack of papers in front of him. "Grading papers."

"During summer?"

"They are students taking summer courses for extra credit. Or they are trying to fast track their way through college. I volunteered my services last week."

"That's a drag."

"Maybe for you. But I find it highly exhilarating and rewarding."

"You would." Buford grins over the rim of his coffee cup. "How's the rest of your week goin?"

He shrugs as he shoves the papers into his book bag. He can grade them later. "Fine. Yours?"

"Fine."

The awkward silence returns as Baljeet sits down. He starts to wonder if turning this into a date was a good idea...

"Is this how dates are supposed ta go?" Buford asks. He absently taps his fingers on the sides of the coffee cup.

He shrugs. "I do not know. I have never been on one."

Buford raises a brow. "What about Ginger?"

"Oh." Baljeet places the coffee cup to his lips and takes a sip, thinking. The warm liquid gives him a buzz. Though whether from the caffeine or Buford, he can't tell. He takes another sip and lowers the cup. "Let me amend that: I have never been on a date with a man before." He studies Buford again. Tries to memorize this moment, this day, this minute, this hour. The way Buford holds the foam coffee cup with both hands; the way the afternoon sunlight dances on his face; the way--

"Dude, you're starin at me."

Baljeet leans back in his chair and smirks. "I am admiring the view."

Buford grins. "Did you just flirt with me?"

He's not sure how to answer the question. "...yes...?"

"Just checkin." Buford smirks. "Ya can keep goin, ya know."

"Um...you are so strong and manly?"

"That ain't sincere."

"How do you expect me to flirt with all this pressure?!"

Buford drops the facade immediately, lowering the coffee cup and shooting his friend a concerned look. "Sorry Jeet. I was just teasin ya. Ya know, like I always do." He pauses a moment. "Guess that's my way a flirtin."

"If that is the case, then you have been flirting with me for years."

Buford winks at him and Baljeet can feel his face turning red. "Now you're gettin it."

"How did you deal with these emotions for all those years?!"

"Eh. Ya find ways. I started pickin on Irving for awhile, but he wasn't as tolerant of it as you were. Did you know he's bisexual?"

"Really?" Baljeet leans forward, tapping his fingers on the table in thought. "I always had an inkling..."

"Hey!" Buford snaps his fingers in front of his face. "No Irving at the table! Pay attention to Buford!"

He laughs, setting his coffee cup on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Yes Buford, what is it?" He asks coyly. "You have my full attention."

"Good." Buford gives him a warm smile and sets his own cup down. He reaches across the table and grasps Baljeet's hand. "This still a date?"

"Yes..." Baljeet raises a brow. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno. Guess I always expected a date ta be awkward. But this--"

"I know what you mean." Baljeet looks down at the hand grasping his own. Buford is tracing his knuckles with a fingertip. The sensation sends chills down his spine.

"Jeet?"

"Yes?"

"Ya didn't answer the question."

"Oh." He tears his gaze away from the hand and turns his attention to the window a moment before turning back to Buford. "I think it does not feel like a date because we have known each other for so long. We are very comfortable with each other."

"Jeet?"

Baljeet sighs. "Buford, I just answered the question."

"I have another one."

"Which is?"

"I know it's only our first official date, but...can I kiss ya?"

Baljeet's floored. Here? Now? In Steam Noir? In front of everyone? On a first date? He's still unsure how he feels about Buford. But, then again...what's that thing Phineas always says? Carpe Diem? He stares into his friend's eyes. If he says no, he may never--

"Yeah. I get it. Probably to early anyway." Buford looks crestfallen. "Maybe second date?"

Without any pretense, Baljeet does the one thing he thought he'd never do. He reaches across the table, grabs Buford by the shirt collar and kisses him full on the mouth.

It isn't pretty. Their teeth knock together, their noses bump in all the wrong places and Baljeet swears he just cut his lip. But it's the most exhilirating thing he's ever felt. He's flying. He's floating. Soaring through metaphorical clouds. Everything comes into sharp focus. His senses are heightened and his entire body seems to shake.

And Buford doesn't pull away. Instead, he places a hand on Baljeet's cheek, subtly shifts their positions and continues kissing him. Their saliva is mixing and Baljeet slides his hands across the table to Buford's waist.

He's starting to sweat when Buford pulls away. "...Bu...ford..." he pants, eyes half closed.

"Uh Jeet? I hate ta break up this make out session we started, but you do realize we're still in Steam Noir right?"

Baljeet snaps to his senses, his face turning beet red. The entire coffee shop is staring at them. "Ummm..." he laughs nervously. "Well. This is embarrasing..."

"Ya know..." Buford starts, standing up. "We could continue this back at my place."

"Or mine."

"Your parents home?"

Baljeet gives him a smirk. "I have my own apartment across town..."

"Then whadda we waitin for?" Buford walks around the table, grabbing his book bag from the floor. He offers Baljeet a hand and Baljeet takes it, stifling a sharp gasp as Buford puts his arm around his waist. He gives Baljeet a mischevious smirk. "Come on Professor; there's a coupla things I wanna teach ya."


End file.
